


Moonlight

by RachaelBmine



Series: Chrysalis - A Sassy Beginning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1985, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward First Times, First Time, M/M, SassyConsent, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school AU Sam Winchester & Castiel Novak, Lawrence High School, Lawrence, Kansas<br/>1985- 1 Week before the day they come out to friends and family at Senior Prom! 1 Month before graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a ficlet but it would be better if you start with Almost Paradise and then follow the link here when you get to it.

_Castiel ripped his shirt off and tossed it to the side. Is this happening? Cas’ mind flooded with thoughts and a whatever chemical concoction was pumping through his veins at the moment. With a trembling hand he reached to touch Sam’s bare chest and his fingertips landed against searing hot skin. The room was near simmering with the heat of him. Keep it together. Just breathe. He felt the strong heart beating beneath his hand and he slowly mapped out every curve and cut that lined the muscular body that lay in his bed. They kissed again, hearts pounding against each other, afraid to speak aloud because the entire world would surely hear._

Castiel wanted more from Sam, his body wanted more, and as they pressed closer he knew that Sam wanted more too. His hand slid from Sam’s chest down over those tight abdominals that twitched in appreciation. He found the perfect indentation at the hip bone and spread his fingers out to trace the line, smirking at the groaned response he gained. He is so perfect in every way, thought Castiel, every bit of him is perfect. Their mouths never parted as Sam's fingers touched his, encouraging him to continue to follow the trace of that hip bone down to the elastic of those black track pants. Beneath the elastic Castiel’s fingers found curls of hair, undoubtedly brown just like the waves that grew from Sam’s head. He felt the heavy heat of Sam’s cock rub against the palm of his hand as he grabbed the thick base of it, his agile fingers brushing gently against the sensitive skin underneath. 

He had never had this opportunity with a lover so he could only pull from personal individual experience, which he had plenty of. He gripped firmly and gave a long and slow pull, allowing his fingers to rub over its wet and swollen head. Sam’s head dropped back in total surrender. Castiel moved his now totally relaxed lover onto his back and gave another long stroke, just a little faster this time. It was clear that Sam was losing control quickly. Cas pulled at the waist of Sam’s black pants, releasing the straining erection beneath. His own cock protested the shorts that he was still wearing but Cas had tunnel vision, all he could see was what lay before him. Sam Winchester, hands groping for contact, waiting for more. 

Cas crawled between his legs and leaned down closer, nuzzling his nose against those curls of hair, the scent pulling him deeper into drunkenness. He wrapped his fingers around Sam again, feeling the thickness and the heat, and rubbed his full length lightly. Sam’s hips moved, unconsciously attempting to find the friction he needed. Cas couldn’t help but smile at this. Sam Winchester, his Sam, was laid across his bed with his head thrown back against a pillow and gripping the sheets. He stopped his teasing strokes and decided to go for it. He couldn’t let this moment pass, not after all the nights he was jerked out of his dreams, sweating and sticky. Sam’s voice still echoing in his mind. 

He brought his parted lips down against smooth flesh and took Sam into his mouth. Sam gasped and bit the side of his hand to keep from moaning aloud. Cas eagerly took more of Sam’s cock in his mouth each time and sucked all the way up leaving trails of saliva behind. The sensation of firmness covered by velvet smooth flesh mesmerized Cas and he sighed deeply; he could do this for hours. Sam, caught in his daze, jerked his hips suddenly, quite possibly near coming in the process. Castiel gagged and sat upright holding his throat. 

“Oh my god, Cas, I am so sorry,” Sam pleaded as he rubbed his hands on Cas’ shoulders. 

“I’m-I’m okay Sam,” he replied between gasps “I’ve never done that before so… now we know, right?” 

“Yea, now we know.” Sam’s face lit up and he scooted closer to Cas. 

His left foot rested on the mattress on the floor as he steadied himself. “Can I?” Sam’s hand rested on the waistband of Cas’ shorts. He leaned back and let Sam finish undressing him. Sam looked at his pale body for the first time. Even with the moonlight as the only illumination in the room Cas knew that Sam was blushing. He could see the way his face was slightly down turned as he took in the sight. Sam came in for a rough kiss, grabbing Cas around his waist, as their tongues played in the other’s mouth. Cas grabbed two fistfuls of long hair and they fell back on the bed together. 

He clung to Sam as if holding on for dear life, and maybe he was. When their erections rubbed between their abdomens the kiss broke into moan. Sam growled and sucked at Cas’ neck, the pale skin lit by moonlight had an angelic radiance about it. Cas rubbed against the slickness between them, trying to get a rhythm going, all the while watching Sam’s face, not wanting to look away. 

Cas felt the familiar tingle spreading in his abdomen, he felt the light shoot through his back, and he knew there was no going back. Sam watched his lover fall apart piece by piece. His facial expression became one of shock with eyes wide and mouth open in a silent cry. His eyebrows crinkled and every muscle in his body tensed. He pulled Castiel’s head down to his shoulder and wrapped his long arms around his back, picking up the sliding movement that Cas had lost when he began to come. Cas bit down onto Sam’s neck, choked sobbing sounds erupted from deep in his chest. 

Sam couldn’t hold it together any longer. Cas lay on top of him, shaking and sobbing, spilling every ounce of himself onto Sam. He kept pulling Cas against him with his arms. This has always been Cas’ way, laid bare, giving himself to Sam and praying that he would accept it completely. 

He brought both feet up on the bed and bent his knees so that Cas was surrounded by him. He suddenly felt protective of Cas and wanted to keep the world away from him. He slid their bodies together one last time as the shockwave of his orgasm slammed into him. His chest rumbled with a groan and his hips jerked as the wet heat spread between them once more. 

As his shivers subsided he noticed that Castiel was no longer biting him, instead he was kissing his neck slowly. The moonlight glowed over the sheen of sweat that covered their entwined limbs. 

“Castiel… that was…” he started, locking eyes with his. 

Castiel’s fingers came to rest on his lips, “I know. We both know… Let’s just stay like this for a while.” 

So they lay quietly in the dark, fingers tracing the final shimmers of ecstasy over each other’s bodies until they drifted from consciousness into a blissful sleep. 

[Chapter 7 - Almost Paradise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2082330/chapters/4709763)


End file.
